Goodbye's the saddest Word I'll Ever Hear
by JDanielle
Summary: Aprils sister is on her way to New York, when she gets into a car wreck. Now April is left taking care of her niece with the help of some friends.
1. Chapter 1

_**Goodbye's the Saddest Word I'll Ever Hear:**_

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT but Emily is mine

Chapter 1: Gone Forever

April was busy cleaning her apartment. It turns out that her sister is coming to the New York for a visit. It's been awhile since the two had seen each other so they though it was time for a little get together. Robyn was bringing her 9-year-old daughter Emily. Emily had medium length blond hair with blue eyes. She looked exactly liked April, except for the blond hair and blue eyes. Her hair was in French braded pigtails. She wore a white tee shirt with pink overalls. Emily was a very shy child; she doesn't normally talk too much.

The Turtles were also over at April's apartment they had offered to help. Leonardo the one wearing the blue mask and Raphael the one wearing the red mask are cleaning the living room. Michelangelo the one wearing the orange mask was cleaning the kitchen and Donatello the one wearing the purple mask was helping April in the bedrooms.

Ring…Ring…Ring… Rang the Telephone.

"Hello, Robyn is that you?" April said as she answered the phone with a huge smile on her face.

"Yea April it's me, we are almost there, just a few hours left" replied Robyn who also a smile on her face.

"Is Emily with you, how is she?" April asked

" Yea she's here and just fine considered I just dragged the poor kid across country," Robyn answered back. " Emily say hi to Auntie April,"

"Hi Aunt April," yelled Emily from the backseat. She slept most of the way. I mean wouldn't you if you were 9 and you had to ride in a car from Seattle Washington to New York City.

"Well we'll let you go, we should be there soon," said Robyn "Take care."

"You too and be careful," answered April

"Bye," replied Robyn and Emily

After the apartment was cleaned the turtle's head back to the lair to do some of their own housework.

"Thanks guys for your help," replied April who was very grateful for their help.

"It's our pleasure April," said Leonardo who was smiling.

Anyways after the turtles had left April headed down to her shop to relieve Casey of shop duty. While the turtle were helping April, he offered to help watch the store until they were done.

"OK Casey the apartment is all cleaned so you are free to go," April told Casey as she came into the shop.

"What and leave a Babe like you alone running a shop by herself," Casey said as he out his arm around her.

"Don't call me Babe," April replied back pointing her finger at Casey.

"So when is your sister coming?" asked Casey changing the subject.

"Oh she should be here in a few hours and she is bring Emily with her. You know my niece. I haven't seen her since she was four years old. She is going to be huge compared to what I saw her as. They grow up so fast." April said answering Casey's question.

Several hours later the phone rang. April was too busy dealing with a customer so Casey had to answer it.

"Hello Casey speaking…" he replied answering the phone. "Uh… April it's for you," handing her the phone.

"Sorry Casey I'm a little busy," yelled April.

" I'll deal with them you need to take this," Casey insisted.

"Hello this is April how can I help you,"

"Yes Ms O'Neil I just want to inform you that your sister has been in a serious car accident and had been killed. However your niece is alive, but had to be taken to the emergency room at the hospital. We would like it if you would come down to the hospital right away." Explained the doctor.

April was in complete shock. She just couldn't believer what the doctor had just told her about her family. Good oh Casey was there with her trying to comfort her as they headed off to the hospital.

Back at the hospital April was almost heart broken when she saw her niece Emily lying in the hospital bed asleep. She had tubes all over her body, along with some cuts and bruises. It looked like it was going to be a couple of days before she was able to go home with April.

April just sat there as tears came running down her cheek while holding Emily's hand. She just couldn't believe this happened.

Casey had left to go inform the guys of what had just happened and to let them know where they are.

* * *

The doctor came in to talk to April and Casey about Emily.

"April do you know how I can get in touch with her father?" asked the Doctor.

"No I haven't really met her father. He took off and left my sister right after he found out about Emily," said April with a sad expression on her face as she explained to the doctor about Emily's father.

"Well then you will be able to take her home tomorrow if you like. She will still need some rest, but I think she might like it better to be with family than with complete strangers," replied the Doctor.

"Sure I would be glad to have her with us," said April who was looking forward to be able to spend some much needed time together.

"Yea it be nice to have a little one running around," Casey said who was also going to be glad to have her around. Casey though that having Emily around will help cheer April her up.

_**To Be Continued….**_

__

**Authors Notes:** Don't worry i still plan on finishing my last story. I have the whole week off so i will be working to finish my stories. This story just came to mind as i was working on my other story. Anyways i hope you like my new story so far. This chapter was kindof sad. I am working on the next chapter so it should be up shortly. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Goodbye's The saddest word I'll ever hear;**_

Chapter 2: I just can't believe she is gone

Back at the hospital Emily had woken up and saw her Aunt April and Casey sitting in the chairs next to the bed she was lying in.

"Where's mommies?" Emily paused a minute before finishing what she had to say. "Is she dead?"

April just sadly nodded . All Emily could do at that moment was cry.

"You know you can come home tomorrow." April said to Emily after she had finally stopped crying.

" yes" Emily replied.

"Now you and I are going to have to talk about what going to happen."

" Can I go back home?" asked Emily

" I'm afraid not honey."

"why not"

"Well because you'll be all alone."

Emily wasn't all to sure about all of this.

* * *

Back at April's apartment, she was looking threw some old photos and came across a letter that Robyn had sent her right after Emily was born.

Dear April,

The baby is gorgeous. Now that she is here I'm beginning to see what a huge thing that I am doing on my own. So I want you to know that if anything was to happen to me you are the only person that I want to have her. I know you will love my baby the same way as I would. Listen to me, it must be the three day blues. I love ya sis.

Robyn

All April could do was cry. She couldn't believe that she is gone. Her best friend is gone and is never coming back. She couldn't help but fall to her knees and just let it all out.

April was brought out of her days when she heard a knock on her window. It was the turtles.

April then quickly dried her eyes with her arm and made her way to the window to let them in. "Guys what are you guys doing here?"

"Casey told us what had happen and we wanted to see how you were holding up." answered Leonardo placing his hand on Aprils shoulder. 'I know it must be pretty touch to lose a family member."

The turtles all gathered around April and gave her a hug.

"Casey said something about your niece being in the hospital, how is she doing?" Donatello asked.

" She is holding up ok. The doctor said that she can come home tomorrow, but she will need some rest." April explained.

"We are always here for you and the same goes for Emily too. We are family." said Leonardo

" You got that right," shouted Rapheal.

"Yea I can stop by to check on her if you need me too." Donatello said.

"You guys are the best, all of you." Aprils said as she gave them all a hug.

**Authors note; sorry about the long update. I just got a computer so i will be updating more often now. I will be working on the next chapter today. let me know how you like it so far. please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Welcome to New York**_

The next morning April arrived at the hospital to take Emily home. After signing the release papers April grabbed a taxi and were on there way to April apartment.

Emily just stared out the window the whole way home and didn't say anything.

This was her first trip to the big apple and was amazed about how big the city was. Yea she was from Seattle and was use to seeing big buildings but Seattle was no where as big as New York.

When they arrived at Aprils apartment, April began showing Emily around the apartment. She showed her the kitchen, living room and her new room.

After settling in to her new home , the two sat down to eat lunch. Emily just looked at her plate.

"Can I go back to my room?" asked Emily

"Sure you can honey, but aren't you hungry?" Said April who was a little worried, since she hasn't ate anything since she woke up from the hospital.

"I'm just not hungry."

"Ok honey, but if you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

"Ok, Aunt April."

* * *

During the week April made a trip down to Seattle to get some of Emily things. Casey had volunteered to come along and help her out.

After a very long drive, they soon arrived at Robyn's house. Emily packed her clothes and her stuffed animals that her mommy have given her.

One of the stuffed animals was a white rabbit, she named him Lowie. He was given to her by her mommy on her last birthday.

After they got all that they need they started there long journey back to New York.

It saddened Emily to think that this was most likely going to be her last time she was going to visit Seattle.

They whole way back to New York she wondered what her new life was going to be like.

* * *

"Aunt April wake up. It's 8:15, school starts at 8:50." Emily said hoping that her Aunt will wake up soon.

April sat up and looked at her niece standing next to her bed and looked at her clock. It was 8:20.

She got right up and ran to the bathroom to get ready. She was done in record time.

"Oh good your dressed. Do you need any pens or paper?"

"No they usually have those things?"

"Ok lets go, I can't have you late for your first day of school." April said as they rushed out the door. They grabbed the first taxi they saw and rushed off to Emily School where they met the principal.

The principal greeted Emily and took her hand. "Alright Emily right this way and I'll show you to your class."

April waved goodbye to her niece.

"Have a good day at school sweetie. I'll be here for you when school ends." April shouted as Emily walked away with the principal.

* * *

It was 3:30 and Emily was just getting out of school. April was waiting outside for Emily.

"So did you learn anything interesting?" asked April

"No." replied Emily

"Anything uninteresting." April was trying to get her to start talking more.

'"No." Again Emily replied.

"So how was your teacher. is he nice."

"he's bald!"

"Well that's interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Guess What Casey did!

"You know, I know so little about you. I mean were family but I don't even know your favorite color." April said as they were continuing their walk back to her apartment.

"Red." said Emily

"Red, I love red, and animal you got a favorite animal?"

"Rabbit's, because that's what Lowie is."

"Rabbit's are very cool. What about turtles, do you like them?" April though it might be best if she talks to Emily about the turtles before she actually meet them. She wasn't sure if she would be scared of them or not.

"Yea turtles are cool, but rabbits are cooler." replied Emily

"Well that's a start," April quietly said to herself.

"Home at last , would you like something to eat."

"No thank you, I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure, you haven't eaten anything since you left the hospital."

"I'm just not hungry."

"Alright, but if you do get hungry you are more than welcome to have what ever you want."

"Ok." Emily said as she made her way to her room.

Once Emily closed the door April picked up her shell Cell. She need some much needed advise from the guys.

"Hey April, what's up?" Don said as he answered the phone. He was working on fixing the TV remote, due to his brother's fighting over what channel they should watch. Lets just say the remote ended in several piece's. Which was because of a certain younger brother of his, who like to mess with a certain older brother. Need I say more.

"Hey Don how do you get a kid to eat?"

"What's the matter, she's not eating anything?"

"I can't get her to eat anything. No matter what I make she won't eat it."

"Maybe she misses her mother's cooking?"

"My sister never cooked, it was always pre-heated."

"She's also might not be eating due to the loss of her mother. It can be very hard dealing with such a great loss at such a young age. just give it a few days and I'm sure she will eat something sooner or later. If she still isn't eating anything in a couple of days let me know."

"Thanks for your help, I will definitely let you know ."

"No problem."

April then went to go check up on Emily.

Knock, knock. "Emily are you going to be alright. I got to go down to my shop and do some cleaning?" April asked as she opened the door.

"Can I go with you?" Emily asked her Aunt hoping that she'd say yes.

"Sure I don't mind. I could use some help, but you sure you want to spend the afternoon working?"

"Yes." said Emily.

"Ok let's go." April said to Emily as the two made there way down to her shop.

It's been weeks since April was able to clean her shop. It's due for some much needed attention.

"Alright, I guess we can start by sweeping." Said April.

"I'll help." replied Emily as she grabbed one of her brooms.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" said April as she opened the door. "Casey what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighbor hood and I saw that you were working so, I though I offer my services." Said Casey as he made is way inside. "You brought Emily! Hey kiddo how ya doing?" Casey said as he gave Emily a high five.

"Hey April, mind if I use your stove for a minutes?" Casey asked.

"What for!" asked April, who eyed him suspiciously.

"You'll see." said Casey with a grin on his face.

"Alright, but just don't burn the house down!" April Replied

A little while later Casey came back down with a bowl of spaghetti and sat down next to Emily and started eating it. Emily just sat there while she watched him eat.

"Hey Casey! Can you help move these priceless Antiques. **Carefully**. I just got to run upstairs for a minutes."

"Sure April, I got it covered." Casey said to April. "Oh Emily watch this for me." He said as he handed her the bowl.

Emily looks at it for a minute, than she picks up the fork and takes a bit out of it.

Casey saw her. " Hey leave some for me." he said as he continues with what he was doing.

Just then April walks back into the room and she couldn't believe what she is seeing and looks at Casey.

"Thank you!" April said. "I can't believe Emily would even think about eating something that Casey had made. That's amazing." April thought to herself.

"Your welcome." Casey replied back.

"I didn't know you can cook!" April said, she was very surprised. She didn't think that cooking was his specialty.

"What can I say babe I'm unpredictable."

Casey had heard from the guys that Emily wasn't eating anything so the thought he'd try one of his grandma's secret recipes. It was his favorite.

After they cleaned the shop, April thanked Casey for all of his help and they all headed up to April's apartment. Emily had fallen asleep awhile ago, so Casey carried Emily up to her room and tucked her in bed. He even gave her a goodnight kiss.

"I had a great time tonight babe, see ya later April. It's getting late."

"Bye Casey and thank you." April said to Casey

Casey nodded "Your welcome." As he began his walk back to his apartment.

-------------------------------------------------

"Emily, Emily wake up your going to be late for school. Come on Emily lets go."

Emily yawns and quickly gets ready for school.

April quickly runs Emily to school. "Just them that it was my fault ok." She told Emily as she quickly ran inside.

April takes a deep breath and walks back home.

Later that day April decides to give Donatello a call. So she picks up her shell cell.

"Hey April! Is Emily still not eating anything?" Donnie said as he answered. He was a little concerned for the kid.

"Don, you are not going to believe what Casey did!"

"What happened?" he asked trying to think of what that goofball had done this time.

"Well you see Casey came over last night to help me in my shop and Emily was helping too. I guess Casey I cooked a bowl of spaghetti and was eating it right in front of Emily. I had to go and get something and when I came back Emily was eating it." said April, who was trying to explain the situation.

"What! Casey cooked?" Don almost couldn't believe it. "Did he burn anything down?"

"No, and it actually looked edible too."

"These guys ain't going to believe this, anyways I'm glad that Emily is finally eating something. I was getting worried."

Anyways April and Donnie continued to chat about there everyday life.

After April got done talking to Don, she remembered something very important and ran out the door.

"Just on the left, stop here. She's on the steps. Just wait." April shouted at the taxi driver. She got out of the taxi and made her way over to Emily.

"Oh Emily… I'm so sorry!"

"You forgot me!"

"Ok, I forgot you. I'm so sorry. Come on Emily, let's go home."

Emily just sat there.

"Emily come on it's freezing out here."

Emily still wasn't listening.

"Emily, move it." April shouted trying hard not to get mad, since it was her fault.

Emily grabbed her book bag and ran to the taxi. They didn't say one word the rest of the way home. And as the two got home, Emily went to her room and slammed the door. While April went to her room and did the same thing.

A few minutes later April came out of her room and knocked on Emily's door and entered the room.

"Emily, I'm sorry. I'd totally blew it. I know I'm doing everything wrong, but I'm doing my best ok." April said trying to apologize to her niece.

When Emily wasn't responding, April thought of something that just might get Emily to speak to her again.

"Why don't you think of something that I can do to make it up to you."

"You mean like a wish?" replied Emily.

'Ya,ya you wish for something and I try and make it happen and in return you forgive me."

Emily thinks of something for a minutes. "Can I save it for later?"

"Sure." April said then starts to walk out of the room.

'Aunt April!" Emily said. Then April stopped in the door way and turns to face Emily. "You're not doing everything wrong."

______________________________________________________________

For a couple of weeks Emily continued to help April in her shop. Casey would always come by too. It wasn't long before the shop was reopened for business.

Emily loved working in the shop with April and Casey, especially Casey. Those two were always joking around. They would chase each other around the shop trying to tickle each other. Though it was normally Emily chasing Casey around in the shop.

Sometimes they would have to go outside to play since Casey would run into something and break it and Emily would only eat food that Casey cooked. It was mainly Italian food.

____________________________________________________________

It was Saturday and April took Emily to central park. Emily was walking on the park benches.

"Aunt April."

"Yeah."

"Your not working tomorrow are you?"

"Nope."

"And Casey isn't working tomorrow is he?"

"It's Sunday, we're closed. Why?"

Emily tells April something in her ear and continues on walking.

"Why's that?"

"It's my wish."

_________________________________________________________________

_**Authors note:**__ I hope you liked this chapter. It snowed here so I had extra time to work on my stories. Please let me know how you liked it. _

_You will have to keep reading to find out what Emily's wish is. Can anybody guess what it is?_

_Don't worry Emily is going to get to met the guys soon enough._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey there. I wanted to thank everyone who has been reading this story. I apologize for the long update. Army life can be crazy sometimes. But I enjoy it. We got a couple of missions coming up this month. I have to go to the firing range this week to qualify on my M16A2. That will be easy. Week had to run 5 miles yesterday. I'd never thought I say that running 5 miles would be easy. We got a lot of stuff going on this month and next month, but I'll still be working on this story. Sorry for the bad grammar. I don't always have enough time to look over it. Plus I was always better in math than English. This is just away to get better. _

_Anyways I tried to make this chapter funny. So let me know if you thought it was funny or not. Anyways on with the story._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapter 5: **_Emily's Wish and the Strange Encounter.

While working in the shop April confronts Casey about Emily's wish.

"It was Emily's idea not mine." April said to Casey, then walked in a different direction.

"How come I knew that." Casey said to April than he too walked in a different direction.

"she said she prefer Italian."

"Your kitchen or mine."

"Mines fully equipped."

"Perfect. Shall we say noon? I'll do the shopping.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

April pulled back the curtain and looked out her window to see her niece walking back in forth in a big red jacket. It was snowing outside.

"Aren't you cold?" April ask Emily as she stepped outside.

"He's late!" Emily shouted, then exhaled. "men." Then turned to walk inside.

Emily was in the bathroom doing her hair. She was braiding her hair. She was wearing a long-sleeve white shirt under a short-sleeve purple shirt with a picture of a flower on it, with a pair of blue-jeans.

And while she was finishing up tying her hair, the buzzer went off. "I'll be right there." Emily replied.

"Hello?" April said answering the pager.

"Help?" replied Casey.

"Coming!" Emily shouted as she ran down stairs to help Casey with the groceries.

"Hey, you!" Casey said greeting Emily.

"You need a hand?"

"No thanks , I got it."

"This way, I'll get the door."

"Afternoon, April." Casey greeted April as he entered in her apartment. "I got the goodies. I'll put these in the kitchen."

Emily followed Casey into the kitchen. Then all of a sudden there was a loud _**crash**_ that came from the kitchen.

"Owh!" cried Casey. Emily was laughing.

April went to investigate on what had just happened.

Emily picked up the pans that Casey had dropped.

'Okay, sous-chef, put on your apron. Now, do you have a cast-iron pan?"

"Of course I have a cast-iron pan." April said standing in the hallway, then went to look at the stuff Casey brought.

"No, no, no. Don't touch my Tupperware. Tonight, Emily and I make dinner, and only Emily and I. Emily."

"But I could help." April protested.

'But it's my wish." Emily replied as she escorted her aunt out of the kitchen. Emily watched to make sure her aunt wouldn't come back.

April wasn't too sure about this. I mean what if Casey actually burnt down the apartment complex. She thought to herself as she went to go and relax in her room. She was also debating whether or not she should call the guys for help. After all it is Casey cooking.

"Tonight we're making pizza. Pizza pans, please, sous-chef."

"Okay," Emily ran to the table to grab the pans for Casey.

"Gotta get the flour, little eggs, we'll roll some dough, okay?"

"okay!"

"Alright, you got to get in there and work you hands in there. That's good." Casey said showing Emily how it's done.

"Ok get your fingers in there. Just like that. Nice and round. Then when you're ready, go like that, then you go like this. Now when you throw it in the air you got to use both hands." Casey said, than he tossed his in the air and caught it to demonstrate to Emily. "Now your turn."

"Ok," Emily tossed her's in the air and laughed when it came down on Casey's head.

"Ok, come here you," Casey said as he chased Emily around the kitchen. "You don't get away that easy.

Casey tickled Emily when he finally caught her.

"Aunt April! We're ready." Emily yelled as she knocked on her door.

"Close your eyes. Come with me."

"What's the secret?"

"You'll see. No peeking."

Emily led her Aunt to the living room where Casey is awaiting the two of them. "Okay, open your eyes. Surprise!"

"Wow!" April looked around the room. She was impressed at what they had done. Especially since her apartment wasn't burnt down.

They made a tent in the living room. Emily brought out her stuffed animals. There were lots of candles around the room.

"I guess we're not eating at the table." said April.

"We don't have one. We're on safari." replied Emily.

"Oh, I see." April said taking her eat on the floor. Then started to get back up. "You forgot the plated."

"No, no, sit down. We Don't need plates."

"No plates?" April looked at them with a confused expression on her face.

"No plates. Dirty plates attract the big cats." explained Casey.

"Well, we certainly don't want the big cats." she grabbed a slice of pizza. "Let me guess who made the pizza."

"Me, me, me ,me ,me!" said Emily.

"really?" said April. Well that a relief. Now I know I won't die from food poisoning. April thought to herself.

They put on some music. It was from the lion king. The lion sleeps tonight. Then they began scarfing down the pizza, while they told stories.

It was Emily's favorite. Chicken buffalo pizza.

After they ate they began to play jinga. It was short due to the fact that Casey knocked all of them over on the **FIRST** try.

"You weren't very good at this game were you!" April said to Casey.

'Hey babe, I just messed up that time."

'Ya, you knocked them over on the FIRST try."

Emily just laughed at Casey, getting it from April.

They then started a second game. "Congratulation Mr. Jones! you didn't knock them over on the first try, but you knocked them over on the third try. Great job. Now if we start a third game can we make it to 5 without knocking them over. We would like to make this game a little longer, if possible." Commented April.

Emily just kept on laughing.

After several attempts trying to play jinga they decided to play another game. For Casey's sake.

Emily was acting out the lion king. Casey and April had to guess. Finally after a good 10 mins. Casey got it right. Since Casey got it right, he got to go up and act out something. But no one could guess what Casey was trying to act out. It was something like a vampire or a king turtle. None of them could figure it out. "That Casey Jones, what a mess," April quietly said out loud.

Emily had fallen asleep while Casey and April were talking.

"We should put her to bed." April said pointing a her niece that had fallen asleep on Casey's lap.

"Allow me." He picked Emily up and carried her over to her bed. He tucked her in. "Good night. Sweet dreams."

April just watched in awe as Casey tucked in her niece.

" So Casey, where did you go to cooking school?"

"Are kidding me? Cooking was for girls. I learned little from my grandmothers in Massachutes. I'm just cooking cause it's helping on getting the kid to eat. She seems to like what ever I made. It make me happy when I see her eating." Then Casey grabbed something from the freezer. "I made this this morning."

"I'm not a dessert person."

"You haven't tried my tiramisu."

They sat in the living room by a warm fire each taking a bit out of Casey's dessert.

"Well, maybe I am a dessert person."

Casey laughed a little. "You know, in Italian, tiramisu means food of the gods."

April chuckled. "No it doesn't."

"Well it should." After about 5 min. Casey got up to head for home.

As Casey left, April thought about how un predictable he is. He never does the right thing at the right time. Then she went to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, April walked her niece to school.

"I'll see you when you get off. Have a good day."

"Okay," Emily said then met up with one of her friend. Katie from her class.

"Hello, April." Said Emily's Principle.

"We're on time."

"Do you have a minute?"

"Sure."

"I've been speaking to Emily's teacher. She's been sleeping in class a lot and do you know what her explanation for this is?"

"No."

"She says it's her late work hours. She tells her classmates, she working as an assistant in your shop."

"I see."

"If I actually believed that Emily was working late hours in a shop I'd need to contact child protective services.

"That won't be necessary."

"I know that. It's better for everyone when children are well cared for by their relatives. I'd hate to see Emily end up in foster care after all she's been through. But I'm confident that you will address this and there will be no need to go that far. I'll be checking in on Emily and we'll talk again soon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

April picked up her niece from school and on the way home they took their usual route thru the park.

"Emily, we need to talk about something."

Emily turned to face her Aunt.

"You can't come to work with me anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid they're gonna take you away from me."

"But I like going to your shop."

"I know , I know you do, but it's just not right for a little girl to be up so late, you know."

"You don't want me there." she was starting to cry a little bit.

"No, that's not true. No, you just need to get a good night's rest. You hear me? You don't want to end up being taken away."

"Who cares? You didn't want me anyways." Emily took off running.

"Emily, Emily!" April shouted as she ran after her niece. "Emily!" She shouted when she noticed that she was running in the middle of the road. Almost getting herself ran over by two cars. "Emily, stop it!" April said finally able to stop her.

"Let me go! Let me go! I want my mom, not you!" She said crying

April let go of Emily and she took off running.

------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting dark. Emily walked thru Central Park. She wanted her mother more than ever. As she walked she thought about all those time she had spent with her mother. She was getting tired, so she decided to head back home, when she notice that someone was following her.

She ran and hide in a bush hoping that who ever it was would just keep on walking. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the figure stop in front of the bush.

"Hey your that Kid there looking for!" said the dark figure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors note: **I hoped you like it. Again I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. I tried to make it as funny as possible.

Anyways do anybody know's who the strange figure is? Any guesses? Could it be the foot or some purple dragons with nothing better to do than to pick on a helpless child, or could it be the guys? You'll have to find out in my next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys sorry for the long up date. I want to say thank you for all who reviewed. You guys are awesome! Again I apologize for any grammar errors. Now on with the story.**_

_**Chapter 6: **__Guess Who?_

"Hey kid, I know you're back there." The stranger said in a thick Brooklyn accent.

"Who are you?" Emily said, still hiding behind the bush. She wasn't sure if this guy was trouble or not.

"I'm a friend of your Aunt. You shouldn't be out here alone. A lot of crazy people like ta come out and they like to pick on just about anybody." He said in his Brooklyn accent.

"You're a turtle!" She was a little scared.

"Don't worry kid, I'm one of the good guys honest. Don't be scared, I won't hurt ya." The turtle said hoping the kid wasn't too scared of him, seeing that he was a giant turtle of course. "Come on out kid, everyone really worried about ya."

Emily thinks it over for a few minutes, but comes out after she gets this strange, but good feeling coming from this guy.

"That it… let me help ya out. You're Emily right? I'm Raphael, you can call me Raph." Raph had a grin on his face.

"How'd you now my name?"

"I told ya, I know your aunt, and right now she's worried sick about ya."

"She's worried about me?"

"Of course kid, you're her family, she loves you, and would hate it if anything ever happens to you."

"She doesn't want me around."

"Yeah she does. She just doesn't want anybody to take you away from her. She loves ya a lot. She wants to make sure your well cared for."

"Why'd she have to go?" Emily said as tears started welling up.

"Oh you mean your mom right?"

Emily shook her head yes to answer Raph question.

"Listen kid, I know how ya must be feeling. My brothers and I had sometimes when we thought we lost our father. That was the worst feeling of all. But you still got your Aunt. I know she will never replace your mother, but she could still be there for ya and she'll love just as much. And hey will be there for ya as well. So come on let's get you home. Here hop on my shell."

"Where are we going?"

"It's kind of hard for me to walk down the street, seeing as how I am a big giant turtle, so I have ta travel by roof tops."

"By roof tops?"

"Don't worry kid, I'm not going ta drop ya. Hang on while I climb up. So where're ya from kid?"

"Seattle, Washington. It's a big city. Well not quite as big as this city."

"Seattle, and you had to sit in a car while your mother drove ya across the country. I fell sorry for you, but at least ya got to see a lot of the country."

"Ya it was long, but I got to see a lot of cool site."

"Ok kid, I'm going ta jump from roof top, to roof top, just hang on, it's not that far."

"Wow, that was fun do it again!" Emily said as Raph jumped.

"You're not scared." Raph questioned Emily.

"Nope, well maybe a little."

Raph just giggled. "Ok here we are. Home sweet home. Yo April, I found something of your's."

"Emily, oh Emily I was so worried, don't ever do that to me again, I was so afraid that something had happened to you." April said as she came running and pulled Emily into a hug.

"I'm sorry Aunt April, I just thought you didn't want me around."

"No baby, I love having you around, I just don't want to lose you." said April, not wanting to let go.

"I miss her." Emily said as tears started to form.

"I know honey, I do to." Then April turned to Raph. "Thank you so much Raph. Thank you for bring her home."

"My pleasure April. I better contact the guys." Raph said as he pulls out his shell cell. Ring..ring..ring.. "Yo Leo, I found the kid, she's back at home safe and sound. You can call off the search party."

"You found her! Few, that's a relief, I was starting to get really worried about her. Thank heaven she's alright. Great job bro. I'll contact the others and met you back at Aprils." Leo felt relieved, then began to contact his little brothers, to inform them of the good news.

"Hey April, the guys are coming."

"There are more?" asked Emily.

"Ya, there are three of us. I'm sure Leo will fill ya in on the story when he gets here." said Raph answering Emily question.

And with in minutes all three turtles arrived back at Aprils apartment. All relieved to see Emily safe and sound. The First one to arrive back was Leo, then Don, and last but not least Mikey.

"Oh little dudette, you sure know how to worry a turtle. I'm Mikey. I'm glad your all right." said Mikey introducing himself. "And these are my bro's. The one in Purple is Donatello, also known as Don. He's the smart one. And then other turtle is Leonardo. You can call him Leo."

"Oh were glad your alright kiddo, we were all worried that something had happened to you." Replied Don. Don was so worried, he thought as if his heart had stopped and his world was moving in slow motion when Leo came running in with the news that Emily was missing.

"Yeah we're family and we like to look after one another." Leo said.

"Thank you so much for your help. I'm so grateful." April looked around the room and noticed that Casey hasn't shown up yet. "Where Casey at?"

"Umm… did anybody call that bonehead, who we happened to call for a friend?" Don asked looking around at his brothers.

"Umm" the others replied as they looked at each other for a response.

"I'll call him, he's probly out busting somebody's head." said Raph as he picked up his shell cell to contact his friend.

***

Speaking of which, Casey was currently out threatening ever gang member he could fine, trying to find out if anybody had messed with Emily or not. Then he got a call from Raph saying that he found the kid. He was relieve and I think that street gang member was as well. He looked pretty beat up. And three other were laying on the street in pain.

"This is yer lucky night, you street goons. Just make sure you don't go messing with other people's kids. You got that!" Casey said threatening the guys.

"Who was that guy?" one of the gang member said as Casey drove off on his bike.

"I don't know just, some nut job that hangs out with those freaks." another gang member said.

***

The rest of the night went pretty good. They watched a couple of movies together. Since after all, it was family movie night. Emily picked out a cartoon movie, it was the Tinkerbelle movie that April had gotten her. She had been dying to see that movie and the guys didn't care. Hey she is only 9 years old. Emily sat between Mikey and Donnie. Mikey was cracking up jokes through out the movie causing everybody to laugh.

After the movie was over, it was getting pretty late so they ended up going home for the night. Raph helped April put Emily to bed. April thanked them one more time before they left.

April went to sleep, but woke up sometime in the middle of the night to hear noise coming from the living room. She got up to investigate, it was after 2 in the morning. As she entered the living room she stopped in the middle of the doorway when she spotted Emily up. She had put on one of the video's of her and her mother, Robyn.

April didn't protest instead she went to go sit by Emily and watch the video with her. The two girls, started to cry. When it was over April let Emily sleep with her in her bed.

April looked at the alarm clock and saw what time it was. "Emily it's time to get up."

"But Aunt April, I don't want to go to school today."

"You know what? I don't want to go to work today."

Emily looked at her aunt in shook, she thought for sure April was going to make her go to school there for a second. Then Emily smiles and they both went back to sleep for the rest of the afternoon. When the two finally decided to get out of bed. They got out a game of monopoly. April was winning. April pretty much owned half of the board and a lot of them had houses on them. Poor Emily.

After Emily had had enough she hit her aunt with a pillow.

"You know what this means don't ya?" April gave her that look. Emily almost couldn't figure out what she was planning on doing, then grabbed a pillow to defend herself with and tossed it at Emily. This started a full blown pillow fight.

They two ran around the apartment attacking each other, but at the same time was being careful not to damage anything breakable. They two went at it for the longest time. The rest of the day, they tried to tackle each other in many different events. The watched movies and played many different board games throughout the day.

TO BE CONTINUED…

_____________________________________________________________

_**Authors note:**__ again I apologize for the long up-date. I hoped you liked this chapter. And I want to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys are the best. I'll have another chapter up as soon as I can. _


	7. Chapter 7

_I just wanted to thank all of you for your reviews. I hope you like this nre chapter. Sorry it's kindof short. the next one will be longer and i won't take so long to post the next one. I'll be working on it tomorrow, so hopefuly i have another one tomorrow. _

_Chapter 7_**: A Raph and Emily moment**

**It was 10 pm when the two finally settled down and went to bed. They were both tired of the active day they had chasing each other around the house, hitting each other with pillows. Boy did they have fun. **

**But around 1 am, Emily woke up. She tossed and she turned, but she couldn't go back to sleep. Her mind was racing, so she got up. She decided to get some fresh air and sit outside on her balcony. It was snowing so she put on a purple jacket. **

**So she opened her window and climbed outside, then sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest. Then she pulled her arms around them. **

**It was a bit chilly, but that didn't bother her. She was happy being here with her aunt. She was even happy having Casey and four mutant turtles around. It would have been better if her mother were here with her now. **

**Emily began to wonder what her mother was doing right now. Is she ok? Is she happy? Is she in Heaven? Did she even miss me? Will I ever see her again? **

"**Mom, why'd ya have ta go away? Why'd ya have to leave me?" **

**A tear began to form in here eye as more questions popped into her mind. It wasn't long before she started to cry. The more she thought about her mother, the more she wanted to cry. **

"**I thought I'd heard someone down there. Hey kid! Are you alright?" **

**Emily looked around, she had no idea where the voice she heard had came from. "Who's there?"**

"**It's ok kid! It's just me, Raphael." he said then jumped down to where she was sitting. "What's the matter kid? What are ya doing out this late, sitting out here all by yourself."**

"**Nothing," Emily said as she wiped her face with her sleeve on her jacket. "Why are you out here in the middle of the night by yourself." Emily asked him.**

"**My bro's and I are out on our nightly watch over the city. So ya going to tell me what's the matter?"**

"**Are the other's here too?" Emily was curios, since she didn't see any of them around. **

"**No, there out covering different party's of the city. I just happened to be the one to cover this part of town. So what's eaten ya?" Raph was concerned.**

"**It's nothing important." Emily said**

"**Not important! If it's making ya feel bad, it's important ta me and it's important to my brother's as well." **

"**Ok, Why did my mother have to go? Why did she have to leave me?"**

"**Oh! I'm sorry kid" Raph said giving her a huge to comfort her as best as he could. "I know this must be hard on ya". He's not the best one when it comes to this lovey dovey stuff. But he was sure going to try. He hated to see Emily like this.**

**Emily began to cry a little bit. "I miss her so much." **

"**I know you do, it's important that you always remember her. Nobody really knows why the people we love goes away from us. They just do. But you aren't alone. You still got your aunt around."**

"**I know I'm happy to be here with my Aunt. It's great really. I finally get to be around her more. I'd missed her. I just wish my mother could be here as well. **

**The two sat there in the same spot for over an hour. Emily talked about some of there special moments that they had together. Raph just listened to her. It was good for her to express her emotions. Then it was really getting late. **

"**Emily it's getting really late. I think you should go back in there and get's some sleep. It's also cold out here. I don't want you to get a cold by being out here. I stay with ya until ya fall asleep if ya want."**

"**You will!" **

"**Of course kid!"**

"**You're the best!"**

"**Hey how about I read ya a story, that might help ya get some sleep." He said as he picked up a book of children's fairytale stories. "Which one do you want to here?"**

"**You pick."**

"**Alright, how about this one with the princess who got locked up in a tower."**

"**Great."**

**As Raph was reading to her, it didn't take long before she feel asleep. Raph then covered her up and tucked her in bed and kissed her good night. **

**Man I hope the guys don't find out about this, they might think that I have gone soft. Especially Mikey, I'll never hear the end of this.**

**As he leaped on the roof top he went in search of his brothers. It didn't take long for them to find him. **

"**He Bro, it's quite let's head back to the lair." said Leo**

"**Where have you been Raph." Donnie asked**

"**Emily was out, I saw her sitting out on the balcony by her window. I noticed that she was crying." Raph explained to his brothers.**

"**What was the matter?" Donnie asked in concerned.**

"**The kid is just really taking losing her mother really hard." Raph looked almost heart broken.**

"**Poor kid." Leo said looking almost the same as his brother.**

"**Emily is still very young, It may take sometime for her to move on. Well just have to make sure to watch her more closely." said Donnie. **

"**I agree," Leo said**

"**Same here." Raph said**

"**I hope the little dudette is going to be alright." said mikey. This was the first time he had someone to have as a younger sibling and he like it. He was going to try and be there for her as his older brothers had been there for him. It's a older sibling thing. **

**To be continued…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Authors note: **__Well I hoped you like this chapter. Kind of sad and touching. Sorry for the long wait. I'll try and get the next chapters up faster this time. Oh and sorry for any grammar errors. I hoped you've liked my story so far. Please review. Thanks . _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: It's Family Movie Night!**_

"Good morning Emily." April said greeting Emily as she entered the kitchen. "Your up early, couldn't sleep."

"No not very well." said Emily. She did managed to get a few hours of sleep after Raph had left. He really helped her. She probly would have been out there all night if it wasn't for him.

"You hungry Emily? I could make you some breakfast before you go to school. What would you like?"

"Pancakes please, can I help?"

"Of course! Pancakes it is. Alright my little sue chief, grab your apron and lets get cooking. How about some eggs and bacon too."

"Alright!" replied Emily.

"So Emily, you wanna tell me why you couldn't sleep last night?" April was a bit concerned.

"I was just thinking about my mom." Emily said answering her.

"I know, sometimes I have trouble sleeping because I can't help thinking about her too. I guess this is going to take sometime to get threw this. I miss my sister too. I loved her. We were always together and we did almost everything together. We were rarely ever apart. But I'm just glad I still have you. I don't know what I would have done If I heard that you were killed too. I would have hated it if I didn't have you with me. I love you honey."

"I know April, I love you too." Emily said giving her aunt a huge.

"Look anytime you want to talk about it, feel free and now lets get you to school. One more day until the weekend."

"I can't wait. I got a test today in math. Should be easy though. It just a test on the multipcation tables. The 7's and 8's".

"I want to know all about it when you get out of school."

"Ok, by Aunt April, see you after school." Emily gave her Aunt another huge before she went inside.

"Have a good day in school, good luck on your test!" April shouts out to Emily.

April was busy working in her shop to give her something to do while Emily was in school.

Later, she was soon interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Casey what are you doing here!" April asked.

"I was just stopping by to see if you needed any help. I figured there was no other place I would rather be than with you."

April just smiled. That just touched her heart.

Casey grabbed a broom and began to sweep, while April dust off some old antiques.

An hour had past and the two had manage to get a lot done.

"Say April, how about we break for lunch and go to that little shop on the corner?"

"That sounds great, let's go. Let me just lock up and well be all set to go."

Casey was pleased to hear April say yes. Things were really starting to go well for the two of them. I think by having Emily around kind of helped.

***

Back at the lair

The guys had just finished their morning training. Leo had kicked everyone's but in battle as usual. Mikey would have become victorious if he didn't get distracted.

"Great training today guys, It's Friday night. You know what that means?" asked Leo

"It's family movie night!" Mikey said answering Leo's question. "Hey lets get April a call and see if she will bring Casey and Emily along."

"That's not a bad idea. We can also check up on Emily and see how she is doing." said Leo

"I'll call April and set up the arrangement for them to come." Don said as he grabbed his shell cell out and pushed a few buttons.

***

Ring…Ring…Ring.

"April, I think your phone is ringing." said Casey.

"Oh right. Hello!" April said

"Hello, April. This is Don."

"Hey Don! How's it going. Casey and I are just finishing up lunch."

"Oh sorry about that, but hey are you guys doing anything tonight. The guys and I are going to be having our usual Friday night family movie night. Would you guys like to come?" Don asked hopping for a yes.

"Well I got to work tonight, but I can bring Emily over if you guys wouldn't mind watching her for a few hours." Answered April.

"Sure, Well watch Emily for you." Don was hoping for April to come along to, but he understands. At least Emily is aloud to come.

"Great! I'll drop Emily off when I go to pick her up from school."

***

"Well what she said. What she said Donnie. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me" Mikey said. "Oww" Mikey said as he was slapped in the back of the head by his older brother Raph.

"Can that noise Mikey. Anyways April and Casey are going to be busy working in the shop. But April will be dropping Emily over." Don explains

"Great, lets get everything ready." Leo said. "Mikey you can cook the pizza's and make sure one is suitable for Emily. I think she like's cheese."

"A Mikey's special cheese pizza for the little dudette, coming right up and a Mikey's surprise for the rest of us."

The others just looked at each other. A Mikey's surprise is not always a good thing.

"I'm telling ya Mikey, it better be a good surprise or you're going to get a Raph's knuckle sandwich." Raph threatened Mikey as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Just for you Raph I'll make you my extra special Surprise." Mikey said as he stuck he head out of the kitchen to taunt him a little."

"One of these days Mikey I'm gona." Raph said as he shacked his fist.

"Cool it Raph, let's go straighten up the living room before Emily gets here."

To be Continued…

_________________________________________________________

_**Author's Note: **__Another chapter up. Sorry I'd planned to make this chapter longer but I just couldn't work on it anymore for the night. I got PT in the morning. I am supposed to be moving tomorrow. I'm moving to another barracks around here. If I have time, I post the rest of the chapter tomorrow. I hoped you liked it so far. Please read and review._


	9. Chapter 9

_**I just wanted to thank everyone for their review's. You guys are the best!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9:**__ Family Movie night cont._

"Ok Casey, It's break time. I got to go pick Emily up from school and drop her off at the lair." Said April.

"I'll come with you. I can't let a beautiful Babe like you walk all alone in New York."

"Don't call me Babe!" April said blushing a little bit.

Then the two closed up shop as they headed towards Emily school to pick her up. They got there just when the bell began to rang. All of a sudden, children began to run out to greet their parents, but they didn't see Emily.

"Hey Casey, let's go check inside to see if Emily is inside. I don't see her." April was starting to get a little worried.

"Ok, let's go. Maybe she is still inside." Casey was too starting to get a little worried, but knew she could just be inside.

Just as they were about to enter the school, Emily appeared.

"Thank goodness, there you are." Then when April got down on her knee's to give her niece a huge, she noticed a bruise around Emily's eye. "Emily! What happened to your eye?"

"Oh that! It's nothing." Emily replied.

"That don't seem like nothing. Did you get into a fight today?" Casey asked. He was wanting to know if he had to go beat up on what ever kid that did that.

"No I didn't get into a fight."

"Than what happened?" April asked. Hoping to get some answers out of her.

"Oh we were playing football today in P.E. I intercepted the ball from the other team and I scored. I happened to get hit in the eye when I caught the football. It didn't hurt." Explained Emily feeling proud of herself.

"Well that's a relief. We can have Donnie look at it for you when we get to the lair."

"Did you win?" Asked Casey. Football was one of Casey's favorite sport. Next to wrestling.

"Yes!"

"That's my girl!" Casey said giving Emily a high five and tossed Emily up on his shoulders.

"Ok, let's go." Said April.

***

"Hey Mikey! How are the pizza's coming? April will be here any minute to drop Emily off." Leo asked his youngest Brother, while walking into the kitchen.

"The pizza's will be done in one minute." Mikey said answering his oldest brother as he came walking in.

"That's great! Ah just what kind of pizza did you make any way? Just curious." Leo asked, not sure if he really wanted a answer or not.

"Well I made Emily a fantastic cheese pizza, and for us like I said. It's a Mikey surprise." Mikey said not wanting to give away the answer just yet. He likes to keep his brother's guessing.

"Just tell me one thing Mikey. Is it edible?"

"Bro, when have I ever made anything that wasn't edible?" Mikey gave a small chuckle.

"Never mind. I think I'll just wait to find out." Leo than walked out into the living room just in time to greet his friends. "Hey guys! Glad to see you made it."

"Hey guys, how's it going? Casey asked as he helped Emily off of his shoulders.

"Hey kiddo, What happened to your eye?" Donnie asked when he saw the dark bruise on her eye. He then immediately went into Doctor mode, bending down to her level to get a good look at it.

"What!" said Raph. He was shocked when he saw her eye. He wanted to have Donnie try and track down that kid who did that to her.

Leo was a little worried, but was waiting for the response to what had happened. Hoping that she didn't have anybody picking on her. If she did, than he was going to have to teach her some self defense moves that she could do.

"She was playing football today in school and I'm sure Emily would like to tell you the rest of the story." explained April.

"Yea, I intercepted the ball and scored a goal." said Emily explaining the rest.

"Give me five kiddo." said Raph, Congratulating Emily.

Leo was relieved, but teaching her self defense moves still sounded kind of good. If would give him a new person to train, not that he didn't mind helping Master Splinter train his brothers. It might do the child some good, he thought.

"Greeting's my child. It is nice to finally get to meet you!" Splinter said.

Emily was a little shocked. She wasn't expecting to see a rat, but quickly got over it. After all she was able to handle four mutant turtles. She then in returned gave him a smile.

"Oops! I guess we forgot to tell her about Master Splinter." said April.

"Come on kiddo, let's get you some ice for that eye." Donnie said taking her by the hand and leading her into the kitchen.

"Well, we better be going. Thank so much for watching her." April said thanking the guys.

"No problem April, We're happy to watch Emily any time. Are you sure you don't want to stick around for a Mikey's Surprise pizza?" Leo said with a smirk.

"Do I even want to know what that is?" asked April.

"The guys and I still can't figure it out, but don't worry. He's making Emily a cheese pizza, so at least she'll be safe."

"That's a relief. Well will see ya." April said saying her goodbye.

"Later Raph! I'll come by with April later to see how you are holding up, after eating Mikey's pizza." Casey said joking.

Raph hit in in the arm as he was walking out. "Don't worry Casey, I'll be glad to save a slice for ya."

"I'll think I'll just wait to see how you turn out!" Casey said yelling back to him to answer him.

"Let's go Raph, Mikey's just about done with the pizza's." Leo said just as he saw Donnie come out of the kitchen and sat Emily on the couch with a bag of ice to put on her eye.

"Joy!" Raph said feeling like they were about to head to their doom.

As if it was right on cue Mikey came out of the kitchen with pizza's in hand.

"And now, the moment you all been waiting for. It's pizza time! I got one Mikey's Special cheese pizza for the dudette and a Mikey's Surprise for my bros. " Mikey said with a warm smile on his face, than took a sit next to Emily on the couch.

Leo gave the pizza a good look before deciding whether or not he should dig in. It looked edible. But the real question was, what is it? Leo didn't feel so bad when he saw Raph and Donnie look at it in question.

"What kind of pizza is that?" asked Emily. She never saw a pizza that looked like that before.

"Here kiddo, have some of this. This one looks safe. I wouldn't want to have to explain to April that we poisoned you." Donnie said jokingly.

"Ha ha, very funny guys." Mikey was the first one to grab a slice. "Dig in guys, you'll love it."

"Mikey, are you ever going to tell us what's in this pizza." Leo asked.

"Nope, It's my secret."

Finally Leo decide he would go first. Being that he was the oldest, he was always trying to set his brothers a good example. Even if it was always pleasant. Plus, he was hungry and his Brother would never fix them something, that was really bad. Or would he? Maybe not in tensional.

"Ok here goes nothing." Leo said thinking to himself as he grabbed a slice of pizza.

His brother's was watching him to find out his response.

"Good News guys, it's actually pretty good. It's safe to dig in. I still can't figure out what it is."

"That's a relief."

"Alright now that you've finally figured out the my pizza is good now we can move on to what movie we are going to watch." Mikey said in search of the perfect movie. It had to be something good, but also kid approval. "Ok let's see." he said to himself as he looked threw the pile of movies they had. They didn't have that many kid movie around. Just the ones that Mikey liked to watch.

"Ok, here's one. Treasure Planet. They might like it and it's pretty much the only kid movie that the guys might actually sit threw." Mikey thought as the placed the DVD into the player and walked back to his spot onto the couch. He was pleased to see everyone enjoying his pizza's. Even though they joked about it, he knew they would like it. Though he will never tell them what was in it. They might not eat it anymore. He He.

"About time you picked a movie." Raph said giving his brother a hard time. "We were starting to think April would be back before you even got it started."

When they were done eating, Mikey let Emily sit on his lap. He was helping her hold the ice pack on her eye.

The rest of the even went by pretty good. Mikey was usual heard making some kind of joke threw out the movie, causing Emily to laugh.

Master Splinter just sat in his recliner watching his son's taking care of April niece. He was very happy to see Mikey treating Emily as a loving older brother would do. It was good for him.

When the movie was over Leo and Master Splinter left to go do their evening mediation. They were a little surprise when they noticed Emily following behind them. Leo took her hand as they walked into the room.

The other's just went to go do their usual evening activity. Mikey thought about joining them, but he just wasn't in the mood to sit still. He figured Emily wouldn't be at it for long, so he was going to wait until they were done. Then he could hang out with her some more.

Donnie figured he'd go help work on some of his newest inventions and Raph went to go work out on his punching bag.

Mikey was right, it didn't take Emily long before she fell asleep. They laughed a little when they noticed Emily fall over and going to sleep. "At least she gave it a good effort." Leo thought. "Not even Mikey would sit that long."

An hour later April and Casey arrived at the lair to pick Emily up. "Hey guys how'd it go?" asked April.

"It was great, the dudette was wonderful." said Mikey.

"Great, hmm where is she." April asked looking around the lair and seeing no site of her niece any where.

"Right here April." Leo said carrying the sleeping child and handed her over to Casey.

"So Raph! I see you survived Mikey's pizza."

"You're lucky you got Emily right now or you might not make it back home alive."

"Oh, I dought that Raph. Anyways we got to go get this kid to bed. Thanks guys."

"Bye see you later." the others yelled their goodbyes.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Authors note: **__well here's another chapter up. I'm going to try to get another chapter up ASAP. Thanks for all the review. You guys are wonderful. I'm really glad you guys like it. I'm going to try and get as many chapters up as I can before I have to go to the field for a week. It's not bad. I like what we do, I just hate not showering for a week. At least it's getting cooler out. Again thanks again. Oh and sorry for any grammar errors. _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Another chapter up. Told ya i would update ASAP. Again thanks for the review. You guys are the Best! **_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: **__Who is April talking to on the Phone?_

It's been several months now since Emily had come to stay with April. Emily is now on her last week of school.

Emily has been doing a lot better since she's had the turtles in her life. Emily is just now starting to get over her mother's death. Although sometimes it's still hard on her when curtained moments that causes her to remember special events she had shared with her mother.

The turtles had been a major help with Emily and had grown to have a special bond with Emily. They had taking her in a their younger sister. Boy did Mikey loved having Emily around. He loved being an older brother. He made it his mission to be the best big brother there ever was.

Those two were always seen running around the lair or April's apartment.

Emily told Mikey that she wanted to become a famous chef one day. Mikey loved the idea. He would always let her be his special helper in the kitchen.

Leo began to train Emily. It went rather well. She was learning pretty quickly threw out the months. He was impressed on how fast she was able to learn.

Raph would often come in to help out. He always like training with Emily around.

During one training sessions while she was waiting for Leo to come, she looked around the dojo and saw a lot of different weapons hanging on the wall. She stopped when she came to one particular weapon. It was the Bo and arrow. For some reason she just fell in love with it.

Her second favorite weapon is the nun chucks. She just likes the way Mikey is always showing off. May be one day she could be just as good as him.

But her heart is set out for the bo and arrow. She even watched Master Splinter use it.

Leo than walks into the room and see's her staring at the weapon. He tells her the history of it and that many female Ninja's pick it. "You're too little to use it right now, but when you get older I'll teach it to you." said Leo.

He enjoyed having someone around that enjoyed training, maybe not as much as him. But she was new at it, so it was fun to her.

On some nights Raph would often sneak Emily out on one of his training runs and take her out on the bike. Of course he would make sure Emily was safe. And took it easy.

Than there was this one night that almost got Emily badly injured. He was out riding around with Emily and happened to get ambushed by the purple dragons. They attacked. Raph was doing pretty good, but forgot about Emily. One of the purple dragons had grabbed Emily and held a knife to her throat. "You've better give up turtle, or the kid here loses her head."

At that moment Raph had no chose but to surrender. But thankfully the other turtles were around and had gotten Emily away from the purple dragons with only a couple of bruises.

They were a little mad at Raph for putting Emily in danger like that, but knew that he never meant for her to get hurt in any way. Leo, gave Raph a stern lecture about the danger in taking Emily out with him, with there enemy's out there. April was just glad that Emily didn't get hurt.

Also during the months Donnie would always let Emily come and sit with him while he was working in the lab. Sometimes, if his project wasn't too hard or nothing too heavy, he would let Emily help him out.

Many times, he would make small projects with Emily, it was kind of his way of spending time with her.

* * *

"So Emily this is your last week of school. You excited about summer break?" April asked her niece while she was on there way to take Emily to school.

"Yes! No more school, for three months. I can't wait." said Emily. She was glad to be almost done with school. She was due for a break.

"I think once you are out of school the guys and I are planning on going up to Casey's grandmothers house upstate. I think you would like it. It's peaceful there. It's in the country so there aren't that many people that live close by."

"That would be cool. Especially if the guys come."

"Of course they will be coming. They come with me every time,"

"Great it wouldn't be too much fun, if they weren't around."

"You're right Emily it wouldn't." April then gives Emily a huge before she heads inside. "Have a good day a school honey, I'll be right here waiting when you get off."

"Ok, By Aunt April," Emily said waving back at her Aunt and heads inside for her first class of the day.

When Emily was no longer in view, April began her walk back home. She was very tired from working in her shop so she decide to take the day off.

When April got home she decided to take a nap. She got in several hours of sleep and then the phone rang.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"I wonder who that could be." April thought as she went to pick up the phone. "Hello."

"Hello, Miss O'Neil?"

"Yes, Who is this?"

"That is not important right now Miss O'Neil!"

"Than what do you want!" April was starting to get a little nervous talking to this stranger on the phone but she wasn't about to let him know that she was scared.

"You have something of mine and I want her back!"

"Who?" she took a minute to think before she said her name. "Emily?"

"Yes. Emily. I want her back,"

"You want her back? Who are you? And what makes you think that I'm just going to give her to you? My sister never said anything about no male figure being around Emily!"

"That is my Kid, and I want her back you hear me!"

"Your kid? so you're her father! Oh now you want to be apart of her life! Man the minute my sister told you about her, you walked out the door!"

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear. I want her back and I am going to get her back. One way or the other."

April just hangs up the phone and runs as fast as she can to go pick Emily up from School. She was so scared. She wasn't about to lose Emily now. Things were just starting to go good for the both of them.

With her and Casey around, it made her feel like she had a real family.

April ran the whole way there. She ran inside and asked to check out Emily. There was only an hour left of school, but still she wasn't going to take that chance.

Emily was a little surprised to hear that her Aunt was here to pick her up from school. Her Aunt never checked her out from school. Still she was just glad to be getting out of school.

"Hi Aunt April!" Emily said greeting her Aunt with a big smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing honey, but we got to go." April said, trying to stay calm.

Emily didn't argue, she just followed her Aunt.

April takes Emily down to the lair to discusses the situation to the guys. She knew that they would be able to help. They always do.

They guys were off scattered around the lair when April arrived. She saw Leo and Master Splinter in the living room. Master Splinter was meditating, while Leo was reading a book on history on feudal Japan.

"Hey April what's up?" Leo said as he put his book down to go greet the two. "Hey Emily, how's it going kiddo?"

"I'm good, but I don't know about Aunt April." Emily replied, causing Leo to be a little worried.

"Hang on let me go round up the others real quick." He left and saw Raph first. "Hey Raph! April's here with Emily. Something's up. I'm going to go get Donnie, can you go get Mikey for me."

"Sure thing Bro." Raph said as he went to go hunt down his brother. Most likely either in the kitchen or in his room reading comic books.

"Hey Donnie, April's here with Emily. Come on something's up." Leo said.

"April!" Leo didn't have to tell Donnie twice before he got right up and practically ran to the living room where the two guest where.

With Raph and Mikey closely behind.

"Hey April what's wrong?" Donnie asked April, seeing a worried expression on her face.

"Emily why don't you and Mikey go play a game for a little while."

"Ok." Emily was worried, but didn't argue with her.

Mikey took the hint that it was something that she didn't want Emily to hear. "Ok little dudette! Let's go play a game of Mario party in my room." Mikey gives Emily a piggy back ride. He knew his brother's will fill him in on the situation later.

"Ok April, what's wrong?" Leo asked. They were all very concerned.

Once Emily was gone April began to explain. "Ok guys, while Emily was at school I got this phone call. It was weird. He wouldn't tell me his name, although he knew mine. When I asked him he said that it wasn't important. Then he said that he wanted Emily back and that he was going to get her back one way or another." I'm scared. I don't want to lose her.

"Emily! Well he isn't going to touch her." Shouted Raph.

"What did he mean by wanting Emily back? April, do you know who Emily father is?" Donnie wondered

"No, I never met the guy and he left the day my sister found out about Emily."

"I'll have to go see if I can find anything on him. April do you know what her father's name?"

"I believe his name is Tony Cunningham."

"We'll I'll go see what I can dig up on him. I can start with him? And if it's someone else well have to find that out later."

"Thanks Don!" April said as she thanked him as he got up and walked over to his computer in his lab. Don turned around and smiled to acknowledge her.

Leo puts a hand on Aprils shoulder to try and comfort her. "Don't worry we are going to do everything we can to protect Emily. We won't let him take her from you."

"That's right, nobody's going to take Emily away from you, while I'm around." said Raph. He was angry. How can anybody especially if it was her father threaten her. He didn't know if he just wanted her back or if he was just using her. Either way, he was going to see to it that Emily stays with April. The kid had a hard time enough, when she lost her mother. Now this. Poor kid! Raph thought.

"Thanks guys." April said. Knowing that everything was going to be just fine.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Authors note: **__alright another chapter up. I hoped you liked it. I'll be working on another chapter tomorrow, so I'll try to have another one up as soon as I can. _

_So who is that guy April was talking to? Was that Emily's father? Or was that someone else? _

_And why does he all of a sudden want Emily now? You'll have to find out._

Sorry for any grammar errors.


End file.
